Too Little, Too Much
by chuu-mari
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke: Head of Japan's Playboy Mansion and lives at the heart of the city. Hyuuga Hinata: A girl who was kicked out of her own home and knows nothing except her village. Not what is there to do with these two?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! As you can see, this is my new story :) the plot, some scenes and some events are all planned faster therefore this story was the first to be publish =D  
>Hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did ~ I dont know if this chapter would be eye cathing or interesting.. I hope its something you guys will get hooked on ^_^<br>It says this is Romance and Drama.. I dont how how dramatic this fanfic would be though, so dont worry about that :)

oh, and rated M ;D

x _Marielle_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Too Little, Too Much<strong>_

_Rain, rain and nothing but rain _Hinata thought as she walked down the busy road. Midnight, it was and her feet had walked incredible miles just to start anew. She only had a hundred yen in her name and a few essentials she needed to survive; undergarments, a plain top (tops if she remembered to bring more), spare jeans, shoes and all that junk. Hair wet and clothes damp, she knew her gray umbrella wasn't helping her in any way. The dark brown over-sized coat her mother had given her had continued to keep at least a centimetre of warmth in her body and the thick black leggings paired with soft boots secured her legs.

Alongside her were fully hyped cars whizzing and whooping a second after another, no intention of stopping just to ask whether that poor girl walking to wherever she would be taken was lost or needed help. Maybe she was unseen, invisible from all the life running around her. She could have stayed where she was and push away the thoughts of running further away. But then there was nothing left for her there. She was banished and forbidden to go back to her house. The house she grew up in, where everything, starting from birth, developed into something wonderful.

After what felt like two more miles, her eyes started to drop in blatant exhaustion. She found massive rows of light a few feet ahead of her therefore continued to keep herself awake. The rain had stopped but the wind didn't make it any better either.

The only house she had guaranteed to knock on was the one in the middle. It was big, gigantic, but that wasn't the reason why.

It was the only house with lights open. The houses around it were quietly sleeping with a look of unwanted disturbance.

When she had made it to the house that lit up the street, her fingers wrapped around a long metal that made up a gate that separated her from that house. There was no way you could climb over or crawl under. You know what little children would say. _You can't go over it, you can't go under it. You have to go through it._ She looked around her to locate a doorbell or perhaps one of those expensive doorbell speakers. What she found was the latter.

The door speaker she was talking to had tiny droplets of rain splattered around it. It came with a camera resting on top to complete the whole package. The initials _P.M. _were written on the bottom of the voice speaker.

'You need anything?' a cracked voice lured out from the mini holes on the door speaker. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but her throat was lacking water and she didn't know what to blurt out. She made a little cough to bring her voice back and made a second long eye contact with the camera.

'I-' she stuttered but the person behind the voice speaker had beaten her to it

'Were you sent by Grazielle again? Fuck sake, come in then'

'N-No… I…um… Sorry for the inconvenience but I was wondering whether I…I could stay in your house for tonight'

* * *

><p><em>That bastard<em> Sasuke thought while in deep frustration. It wasn't everyday he gets locked up in his own control room by some grotesque best friend. In his position, his dark cotton shirt and washed out jeans weren't enough to keep him warm. He was out of energy, bored and mistreated. He was the owner of this house for god's sake! Why the hell was he trapped in the control room?

After giving out a long sigh, Sasuke rested his head on his folded arms that was set on the table. It was two in the morning, so why does this house need to be guarded? He could be sleeping right now. Or better yet, in bed with a few hundred girls waiting for their erotic turn. His eyes skimmed the different coloured buttons and metal levers. Not a lot made sense at all, but then all he needed to do was watch the standard TV present live night-vision actions from the outside. It wasn't long until he found himself staring at a girl clutching onto his mansion's black gate. Her hair clung together to show wetness and a little backpack hung low behind her back.

His mind grew of curiosity. Was she poor? Perhaps she was homeless and lived in the streets. Unless this was all Grazielle's idea on grabbing the viewers attention, then heck yes it was working. Only problem was, it was working the wrong way. Her face was hardly showing and her clothes presented no curves, no skin and certainly no attraction. Turning around, her eyes investigated the speaker box. Sasuke sat up from his slouched position and moved closer to the microphone. _What the hell are you doing?_

'You need anything?' Sasuke asked. He squinted to clearly observe the girl standing in front of the camera. Sasuke was sure she had a fringe, but due to the rain from earlier, it was tucked to one side. He watched as she opened her lips but nothing came out. A little cough was released from her throat and her eyes, her unexplained eyes, swiftly glanced at Sasuke – the person behind the camera.

All of a sudden, curiosity and annoyance loaded Sasuke's mind 'Were you sent by Grazielle again? Fuck sake, come in then' he stated before pushing the _'Open'_ button for the main gate. He could've sworn she said something before he did. But who cares. Explanations can be told later. It's not out of the ordinary a stranger would come and enter the house. What mattered to Sasuke was that he was going to miss out on a lot.

That and there were now more than two hundred people in his house.

'N-No… I… um… Sorry for the inconvenience but I was wondering whether I… I could stay in your house for tonight' a soft voice suddenly exclaimed from the other end. Sasuke looked up to stare at the TV in front of him.

'Just enter. I don't care where you sleep. Tell Grazielle to change those clothes of yours when you go' he answered. That would save him the time. _That was probably her concept; a homeless person. It looks shitty._ And with that thought, he watched the girl walk through the moving gates. He watched her gaze on the massive mansion before her, watched as she freed the umbrella from all the water excess and watched as she hugged that same umbrella tighter, eyes still glued at the shining house.

'Another gold-digger' he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Naruto and any of it's characters. It is, in fact, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Oh my god. I am _soo_ sorry. Seriously, I am. My lazy ass, crap laptop, annoying exams and weird and wonderful life has been getting in the way.  
>I do take all the blame though, so I am again, so sorry. A hundred times. I guess you have a reason to kill me =_=<p>

Anyway, second chapter O_o thank you for all the comments and all the alerts =D haha, a comment is always needed in a story,  
>but then who am I to talk when I read without commenting on some fics too T_T<br>SECOND CHAPTER. SWEARING. Yes, a lot. Kind of. I think (: but hope you like it. The events are _tiny_, but Im happy with it.  
>This chapter, Im trying to move it quickly. You see, the events happen to fast for my liking<br>Also, the ending. Tell me what you think? I need criticisms "== hehehe, thanks a bunch! Enjoy ~

_x Marielle_

* * *

><p>Waking up to find yourself laying down in a bench surrounded by vibrant flowers, freshly cut grass and stunning cherry blossom trees were Hinata's idea of a good morning. Yes, the bench was fairly wet and yes, she was outside but it was peaceful. Beautiful. After taking a few seconds to comprehend all the events that happened last night, she stood up and fixed herself like she would every morning. The usual combing the hair with fingers and wiping eyes clean routine.<p>

Underneath her coat was in fact a knitted jumper (or dress) that ended around her knees. It was the colour of light, light blackcurrant and coincidentally matched the temperature of the day.

She wondered how she was going to get out. Should she meet the owner of the house first? _It's a bit shameful, if not rude, to sleep in someone's bench… _she thought while walking back to where she came from. Obviously, the house was a giant. It wouldn't be a surprise if anyone gets lost, especially if it was Hinata. Sure, she wasn't as bright and talented as her little sister. She wasn't as confident or as gifted. But she had a big heart. She had a lot of determination and understanding. But this doesn't matter when it comes to finding your way back. You just need common sense and a good memory, that's all. However, that's what tattered in Hinata's mind. Last night was wet, dark and last night she was sleepy. She had no idea where she was heading to and trusted her instincts in its place of her brain.

Instead of finding that lofty, secured gate, what she found was the actual entrance of the house; the front door. It was made out of sleek wood and was layered with glossy white paint. Two silver knobs big enough for two hands to cover were situated on each door. In fancy, curly writing was the same initials P.M. painted or again layered on the centre.

Eyes still amazed at the house before her, she slowly took steps closer to the house; lifting her feet when she passed the marble stairs and brought to a halt when she was only a few inches away from the front door. There were no doorbells or other ways to communicate with the possible people inside, therefore she knocked on the door as hard as she could – considering the fact that it looked thick and sturdy.

Hinata had to wait a while for any response. And when it did come, the door opened swiftly and out came a girl with chocolate wavy hair topped with a messy full fringe. Her lips were peachy pink, not shiny or glossy, but naturally pink, wore the shortest shorts that it could be passed for underwear and what looked like black sports bra to support her chest. She eyed Hinata from top to bottom and raised an eyebrow.

'Yes?' her voice was deep – either caused by having to wake up or is just naturally like that.

'U-Um… is this your house? I would like to thank you for letting me sleep on your bench. I'm sorry if it caused any trouble or-'

'Wait, what? You slept on the bench? Outside? What the- it was raining outside!' her eyes widened in disbelief.

'Oh, uh… It didn't rain for long,' Hinata quickly added with a slight smile 'I just really want to say thank you'

The brunette bit her lip to hold a giggle 'Oh, honey I'm not the owner of this house. Look, follow me and I'll take you to Sasuke'

'I-I don't want to bother you, more importantly him, in any way…' Hinata blushed while replying with a naturally concerned look.

'Tch, don't worry about it. He's all yours,' a little wink was given to Hinata, and although she was still blushing, she didn't have a clue what the brunette meant by that. 'Seriously, he doesn't like waking up next to someone. Come in and just follow me.' After that being said with a deadpan voice, she held the door wider for the new guest and slowly walked off. Hinata swiftly chased the girl she had just spoken with after closing the door behind her.

'Oh, I'm Tenten, by the way. The most dependant one out of the collection' she stated while turning around to hold her hand out. Hinata nearly jumped due to the sudden action but, without hesitation, shook it with her own right hand.

'Nice to meet you, Tenten-san. I'm Hyuuga Hinata' she gave a heartfelt smile. She liked meeting new people. She liked the way you would know more about them as each second pass. That way, everything was a big, never-ending mystery for you to solve and find out.

Tenten gave the same smile and turned around again to continue walking. In a split second, Hinata took in the brightness of the place. You'd be hallucinating if you see even a speck of dust anywhere, because things like that are obviously not welcome here. The living room was the first to come out. Heck, the living room was never even hiding! Red couches, glass tables and expensive looking candles, vases and photo frames were displayed to your right as soon as you enter. The space was unimaginable. All this for two people?

(Hinata believed there were only two people in the house; Tenten and the actual owner.)

Opposite the living room was a dining table a few feet in front of the glass window. Metres away from that is a full-set kitchen. There were breakfast bars, three-door fridges, ovens, microwaves, a shining sink, glass taps, _everything_, all tidied away with coordinated colours. Hinata wasn't a fool when it comes to houses like these. From first glance, you would know what to expect as soon as you enter.

The dazzling images Hinata had seen were already buried in her head. Everything was easy to remember thanks to nothing but space – if not walls for other rooms such as toilets - separating everything. Not a word was spoken between Tenten and Hinata, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was a matter of time before they had to walk up the stairs. Wooden stairs, they were and it curved to show exquisite. There was a little balcony from the second floor, which meant you could overlook half the first floor and to its left was a hallway. Hinata's footsteps clearly echoed around her compared to the barefoot brunette who fluidly took each step.

Then they stopped at the middle of the hallway. The door was biggest of all the others, but the design was nothing new. Tenten turned around to give Hinata a smirk before twisting the door knob open without noise. The brunette's hand extended inside the dim room, insisting Hinata to enter, and when she did, gave little speech.

'Right, so he may be asleep, but just give him a little shake or two. He's a light sleeper.' And with that said, the door was closed once again, leaving Hinata in the dark. That fumbled with Hinata's mind for a few seconds. Was this really happening? How can she be left in this room alone? God, how she felt so rude and a disturbance.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, thanking the bright sun outside for passing through the thick curtains. A streak of light had settled across the crimson duvet which coated a gigantic bed big enough for four people. Hinata squinted to focus on the motionless body underneath the covers. Bulky and undefined, she moved closer to the body. _Ah, what should I do…?_

Without thinking straight, Hinata carefully placed her foot in front of the other, gradually making small steps to reach the bed. The big lump suddenly became more defined. The covers didn't wrap onto the body as Hinata thought it was. Instead, it stopped just above his hips. At first Hinata thought he was naked. Bare muscles covered his back – thus he was lying on his chest - and two bent arms were spread across two pillows. His skin was almost glistening. And after taking one more look at his torso, she found herself standing right in front of the body. His face was turned to the left whilst his features displayed peace and tranquillity. She was definitely opposite the owner. Although she was a few metres away from the bed, she can clearly make out what he would look like overall.

But now that she's close to him, what else should she do?

After looking around for the umpteenth time, she saw his body shuffle from the corner of her eye. He didn't move again after a while, hence she just stood there and gaped. Hinata wouldn't deny the fast beat her heart was making. What if he shouts at her? Accuses her for standing inside his personal room?

And with that in her mind, her pale eyes had unexpectedly locked with charcoal ones.

For a milli-second his eyes were blank and empty. Hers just widened even more. He was awake and was still as immobile as a few minutes ago.

Subsequently, his eyes darkened and surely anger filled his mind. He turned his body around while sitting up. The thin duvet slid down even more, showing elastic-topped boxers that tightly settled a few centimetres below his hips. Black hair messy and eyes in a daze, Hinata looked at him in fear.

Not a morning person. _Not_ a morning person… she thought as she watched his hand collapse on top of his forehead, sighing before brushing it through his hair. His eyebrows just about met in the middle, showing irritation and his head tilted back before landing his eyes on Hinata.

Like precise spears, it never left her.

'I want you fired' was his morning greeting.

Hinata's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. She knew this was a bad idea. She should've declined the offer to enter the house. But no, she didn't. And where did that leave her? In a room with the owner who wants to fire her when she isn't even working for him. Great. Sarcasm is great.

'I-I don't work here… I just wanted to-'

'Get the fuck out. Where the hell is Ino? Tenten?' he half shouted with a croaky voice. How many times this has happened. How many times was he woken up unknowingly? And how many times had he told that man to put a lock on his door? Still with a drowsy look, he eyed her once more.

Familiar. Her eyes were familiar. He's got a memory of a robot. She must be someone he's met.

'Sorry. I'm really, very sorry. I… uh… Thank you. For letting me sleep in your garden…' Hinata quickly stated while taking time in walking backwards. Back to where the door was. Sasuke looked at her in bewilderment.

'Are you out of your fucking mind? What are you on?' he continued to ask. Drugs? Cocaine? 'Did you say you slept in _my_ garden?'

Hinata stopped moving and bit her lip. She was in trouble. Oh god, she was in trouble.

'Last night, I remember someone letting me in… and I didn't have a place to go. I'm very sorry I've used your garden'

Sasuke thought for a while. What the hell did he do last night? In bed. In the kitchen. In the bathroom. In the garden. In the… In the control room. Naruto better be prepared to get his ass kicked. The hell was he supposed to do? And why wasn't this girl leaving? A deep stare and her image suddenly came into understanding. That new girl. The one with the weird concept.

'You've told Grazielle about this new homeless idea, haven't you?' Sasuke asked in a mere sigh. Temper unexpectedly decreasing.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Grazielle? How come the name sounded-

'I-I think you've misunderstood' she answered hesitantly 'I don't think I've ever met a… met Grazielle. I come from Konohagakure? I'm really sorry about all this. I could… I could pay you if you want, I-'

'You really slept in my garden? And you're not a model…' Sasuke's mind continued to wander while Hinata nodded at every reply. 'Shit. I'm getting a fucking headache 'cause of all this' he sighed as he brought his thumb and his forefinger on either side of his head. Temples, more like. 'Forget it. Oh, just forget it. You're a normal girl who comes from wherever you said you came from and you know what? You're fucking hired.'

Hinata's mouth slowly hung open. 'Ex-Excuse me?'

'You're working for me now. You can't just enter and leave this mansion without a price.'

'But I said I could pay-'

'Money is _not_ the fucking way to do it'

'But… you don't know me… and I don't know you. Why would you give me a job?'

'Then I'd have a reason to fire you.'


End file.
